A Trip in Time Saves Satine
by Mountain Dew Lizz
Summary: **AN on dissapearences of other stories** Christian's Great-great-great-great grandson travels back in time to save Satine though he knows it will cause his, and his ansestors up to Christian's time, lives. Please Read and Review!
1. Welcome to Montmartre!

Disclaimer: No, I __don't__ own any of the Moulin Rouge characters except for Michael, though if I owned Christian that would be cool. But that's off the subject. *cough*  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you are up to this?" Doctor Morrison asked me as she strapped me into the booth.  
  
"Yes." I nodded breathlessly. "Oh this one thing, I am sure."  
  
"Do you have the vial?" she asked. All she needed was for me to pat my right breast pocket. She smiled one of those smiles. "You know, we're going to miss you here. You were a great person. Never forget that." She said, her red hair shaping her face and her blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"Like Great-great-great-great grandfather, like great-great-great- great grandson." I thought to myself. But what I said was "I know." I looked forward in the booth. "I know." I blinked away the tears that were brimming my eyes and tried to look natural.  
  
"Well, farewell." I said to her. She was the only woman I ever loved, and yet how could I go so suddenly without proper goodbye? It didn't make any sense.  
  
"Yes. Goodbye." She said. She waved a fond farewell to me as she closed the door to the time capsule. The whirring that had droned in my ears so many times before engulfed me. Why could I not just be going on some regular trip in time, like I had before? But no. No, I had to do this. "No second thought," she had said. And I was not going to let her down.  
  
I set the time controls in front of he. The numbers flipped as I pressed switches and buttons until it read the following: 1899, Montmartre, France. Then I flipped the last and final switch, but not before taking a small peep at my love. I was off in time.  
  
  
  
My eyes adjusted to the light. After all, after traveling 50x the speed of light to go back 100 years in the past, in which you saw all of the times flash at once, you need to get adjusted to normal light. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in an alley. Oh, and what a quaint little alley it was! Just like I had pictured an alley back in these times. I emerged, dressed, as always in my time travels, in fashion of the time. I marveled at the brown fabric and fingered it. Then I looked up and was bombarded with images. First, there were the wonderful Voices of The Revolution!-bohos, if you will. Then there were the commoners, the wonderful commoners of the village. I wondered many things about them, and marveled them all the same. Then my face curved down as I spotted the rich people. The people like the Duke who had taken my ancestor's love away. I felt like spitting at them, but I regained my strength and managed to not.  
  
Now the search would truly begin. I needed to find my Great-great- great-great grandfather, a young writer by the name of Christian. But how would I recognize him? I wondered. And so I wondered through the village looking this way and that for someone who resembled the picture I had so long looked at in my childhood. After searching the village twice and still not finding him, I began to get discouraged. But I remembered Dr. Morrison's words.  
  
When times get you down, do not give up. Try, try again! You are bound to get it right some time!  
  
Though short and sweet, it gave me the courage I needed to go on. I swept my feet as quickly as they could go through the streets of Montmartre. Yet it was in vain, for I could not find any trace of my Christian. I was about to give up when I heard singing which I knew could only come from him:  
  
La lune trop bleme pose un diademe sur tes cheveux roux  
  
My heart skipped a beat as I looked up slowly. Lo and behold, there was my ancestor sitting on the ledge of his room singing. As far as I could venture, this was about the night after he had supposedly convinced the Duke to be the investor for the play "Spectacular Spectacular." I had hear his story many times over passed down from my family, and also from the book he wrote about it. I just about flew up to his window, but instead I walked up to the building. I raced up the stairs and couldn't waste a second. Then I knocked on his door.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
  
  
A/N So what do you think? Am I off to a good start? R and R! 


	2. Meetings and Confession

Disclaimer: No, I __don't__ own any of the Moulin Rouge characters except for Michael, though if I owned Christian that would be cool. But that's off the subject. *cough*  
  
  
  
I know it sounds silly, but I almost fainted. Well, I won't lie: I __did__ faint. But when I awoke, there were the two people I've wanted to meet all my life: my great-great-great-great grandfather and his friend Toulouse.  
  
"Hello! My name is Henri Raymond Toulouse Lautrec Montfa. You can call me Toulouse." The dwarf stated to me. I almost jumped out of my skin to greet him.  
  
"So __you__ are the great Toulouse!" I said shaking his hand wildly. He beamed proudly.  
  
"It seems my reputation precedes me!" he grinned and said to Christian. Christian laughed.  
  
"You never answered my question. Who __are__ you?" he said, eyeing me suspiciously.  
  
"I am your great-great-great-great grandson from the future!" I almost shouted before realizing what that sounded like. "Um, I am new in town and was going through this building looking for work." I said after a few moments.  
  
"Oh, okay then." He answered. At that moment, the Doctor, the Argentinean, and Satie all burst into the room.  
  
"And what have we here?" The Argentinean questioned in his thick accent.  
  
"He is a young boy looking for work!" Toulouse stated to the three.  
  
"What luck!" the Doctor said. "We need someone to help us with 'Spectacular Spectacular!' What can you do, boy?" he said as he approached me.  
  
"Well, I am a scientist." I stated simply to him.  
  
"Splendid!" Satie said striding forward. "You can help Doctor with the special effects!" It took me a minute to fathom this. Me….ME!....working on the famous play my great-great-great-great grandfather wrote? Could it really be coming true? I could not believe it!  
  
"So what do you say?" Christian asked.  
  
"Um, okay?" was all I could manage to squeak out. The group laughed.  
  
"You'll do just fine!" Toulouse said as the five dragged me off for a briefing of Spectacular Spectacular and, of course, a glass of Absinthe.  
  
  
  
That night I curled up on the empty floor with an extra blanket. It was decided that I should sleep in Christian's apartment since I didn't have one yet, his was the most spacious one, and there was also some "hidden" chemistry with us. Toulouse, The Doctor, The Argentinean, and Satie all looked at us like we had suddenly turned into twin 50-foot elephants and were standing outside of the Moulin Rouge when we started laughing and finishing each other's sentences. I guess there is that connection when you are related. In any case, Christian was the one that offered. He had no spare bed, but he had spare blankets and pillows so I set up a little sleeping place for myself on his floor.  
  
We talked for awhile, but then we just stopped. It was sometime after midnight when I heard him mumbling a song. I turned over and propped myself on my elbow.  
  
"What was that?" I asked him.  
  
"Oh, um, nothing." He said, abruptly stopping.  
  
"No, continue! It sounded…..nice." I finally decided. He sighed, and then started singing.  
  
  
  
I give her all my love  
  
That's all I do  
  
And if you saw my love  
  
You'd love her too  
  
I love her  
  
She gives me everything  
  
And tenderly;  
  
The kiss my lover brings  
  
She brings to me  
  
And I love her  
  
A love like ours  
  
Could never die  
  
As long as I  
  
Have you near me  
  
Bright are the stars that shine  
  
Dark is the sky;  
  
I know this love of mine  
  
Will never die  
  
And I love her  
  
Bright are the stars that shine  
  
Dark is the sky  
  
I know this love of mine  
  
Will never die  
  
And I love her  
  
Yeah, I love her  
  
  
  
When he finished, I wiped away a tear and clapped.  
  
"That was beautiful," I managed to choke out. Then, as if I didn't know, I asked. "Who do you love?"  
  
"Oh, you would think it silly." He said, turning from me.  
  
"No, just tell me!" I said, starting to get up to sit next to my great-great-great-great grandfather.  
  
"Well, Michael, I love…..Satine." he finally said. "I know, it's silly. Everybody tell me so. But I need her and I love her." He said.  
  
"I do not think it silly at all!" I said. "She is a beautiful girl, and I bet she loves you back!" I replied.  
  
"But…..but you don't even know her. You just got in town." He looked at me quizzically now.  
  
"I have good judgment." I replied. He smiled at me.  
  
"Thanks for making me feel better. But we should go to bed now. It's a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
A/N: Like it? I like how it turned out. By the way, the song is "And I Love Her" by The Beatles, as if you didn't know. 


	3. Secrets Revealed?

Disclaimer: No, I __don't__ own any of the Moulin Rouge characters except for Michael, though if I owned Christian that would be cool. But that's off the subject. *cough*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
I awoke to a pounding headache and groaned. It must've been the Absinthe that the Spectacular Spectacular group and I had had the night before. In any case, despite my hangover I was very happy to be alive today. Especially since I was born in 1982 and was spending time with my great-great-great-great grandfather in 1899. It took my a minute to realize what was happening, though.  
  
"Hello? Wake up!" I heard in a rich Argentinean accent. I jumped out of my covers and looked around. Sure enough, the whole theatre troop was surrounding me.  
  
"It seems you sleep late!" Toulouse laughed. "We've been up for a long time."  
  
"Yes, we're about to go to the Moulin Rouge, even," Satie said. "But we'd be happy to wait for you to get dressed and all. We're in no exact hurry."  
  
I thanked them profusely and went to go scamper into clothes. But then, I remembered—I had no other clothes!  
  
"Um, I hate to ask you Christian----" I began,  
  
"Need clothes? No problem." He said. We laughed, and he gave be some of him perfectly Bohemian looking clothes. It was a blue button shirt, a black and white striped vest, and some black trousers. I had always admired these types of clothes, so I was overjoyed to have these.  
  
"I will have to thank you later." I said. "I'll get new clothes as soon as possible!"  
  
And so, after me getting dressed, we set off to the Moulin Rouge. I couldn't believe it! I was actually going to the infamous Red Windmill!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"And who might this be?" Harold Ziddler questioned as he looked me over.  
  
"Allow me to introduce Michael, the new assistant to me for Spectacular Spectacular!" The Doctor said. I bowed and shook his hand.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Ziddler. And who might this beautiful diamond next to you be?" I said, beckoning to the pale, red headed beauty standing next to him. I, of course, knew this was Satine but I needed to play along.  
  
"This is Mademoiselle Satine, the star of this show." Ziddler "explained" to me. I took her hand in mine and kissed it.  
  
"I cannot begin to explain he pleasure of meeting you, Mademoiselle." I said to her. She seemed to be taken aback. Perhaps she was not very accoustomed to men kissing her hand when they first met her despite other places they might kiss her, I thought to myself.  
  
"It is nice meeting you. I'm so glad you took an interest in out little performance." She said. I tried not to show my excitement at meeting the woman my great-great-great-great grandfather was destined to fall in love with, whom I would be "helping" later on.  
  
"Well now that we're all formally introduced, let us continue practicing!" a man said walking up. I immediately recognized him as The Duke. It took all of the strength in me to keep myself from spitting on his hand. "And who might this young man me?" he said sneering at me.  
  
"This is Michael." Christian said stiffly omitting no more information about me.  
  
"Yes. Nice to meet you." I said in my most sweet sounding fake voice.  
  
"Yes. Well, come Mademoiselle! We must work on your lines." The Duke said, taking her by the hand into the Gothic Tower to practice. As she left, I caught her word to Christian "See you later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Chamma chamma he chamma chamma! Chamma chamma, baajare meri bendariya"  
  
The words rang in my head as I showed The Doctor a few chemistry tricks that would create a big boom to use in this particular scene.  
  
"You see, you take this here and add it to that there and then the smoke will build!" I explained.  
  
"Couldn't we just use an explosive?" he questioned. I brought my hand to my head and slapped it.  
  
"Well, we could, but then to you really want the whole audience dead?" I said.  
  
"Um, well I guess not; no. I don't think that would be best, would it?" he coughed and then took another sip of his Absinthe. Just then I heard Christian calling to me.  
  
"Michael! Toulouse, Satine and I are going to Toulouse's apartment to help practice Satine's lines. Want to come with us?"  
  
"Sure!" I excitedly grabbed my things and ran off to join them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Christian was walking around telling them of the new script changes.  
  
"Mad with jealousy, the Evil Maharajah forces the Hindu Courtesan to convince the Penniless Sitar Player that she doesn't love him," he said. We all gasped.  
  
"But of course!" Toulouse said, still fixing lunch in the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love!" Christian mimicked the Argentinean, making us all fall over with laughter. "Then he flees the kingdom forever!" he said, pretending to fall off of the balcony.  
  
"Oh no!" we all laughed.  
  
"Oh, but a life without love, that's terrible!" Satine said from her position on the couch.  
  
"Yes, but the magical sitar which can only tell the truth says--" he said, coming from his position on the balcony to rub noses with Satine.  
  
"Oh, that's my part Christian!; that's my part!" Toulouse said, coming down from the kitchen.  
  
"Then what does the magical sitar say?" I asked Toulouse. Toulouse smiled.  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever….um…use….forget….contract?" he stuttered. We all laughed.  
  
"No! 'The Greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return'" Christian corrected him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
After the rehearsal was over, Satine invited me to have lunch with her in the Moulin Rouge. So we went to one of the smaller rooms in the windmill and proceeded to have our lunch.  
  
"You know, Christian is very fond of you." She said. "He talked about how close you two had become. In fact, he also said that if he didn't know any better he's venture to guess that the two of you were related!" At that, I almost choked on my water. But I regained my composure.  
  
"Oh really?" he said trying to act nonchalant. We talked for a long time. For some unknown reason, I felt really close to Satine. Could I trust her with my secret?  
  
"Um, Satine?"  
  
"Yes Michael?"  
  
"There's something I need to tell you…"  
  
A/N: Like this one? Good! This is the last I'm going to do today. Maybe some tomorrow, but NO MORE TODAY! = 


	4. Angst

Disclaimer: No, I __don't__ own any of the Moulin Rouge characters except for Michael, though if I owned Christian that would be cool. But that's off the subject. *cough*   
  
Note: I don't usually do this, but I would like to have a few dedications. The first one is to Sparkling Diamond Satine, possibly the best MR fic writer out there, and also to Brown Eyes for having so many good fics and also for reviewing this fic three times. THANKS!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
She set her glass of wine down.  
  
"What is it?" she asked me, looking conderned. I came this close to telling her, but then I thought of something--if I told her, she would think that the two of us were related, too. How could I let her down and tell her that that was not true? That we were in fact not related? That, because I came back to save her, I would cease to exist? I just couldn't do it to her.  
  
"Well...?" she asked.  
  
"Um, I dropped the butter on the floor." I said sheepishly. Satine laughed.  
  
"Is that all?" she giggled and picked it up.  
  
Well, I __almost__ told her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night I was feeling down. It had occured to me that I was a fool to come back in time. I couldn't tell anyone about why I was here or who I really was. What was I to even do?--the minute she starts to fade away jump in, give her the medicine, and just go poof? Would it really be fair to all of my ansestors to just go poof, too? All the lives they had touched? All the people they were supposed to meet.....a lot of history would be changed.  
  
I doubted myself. Why was I doing this? I could have been an award-winning scientist. Just this syrum that I had created alone could make millions for me, not to mention the time capsul I used to get here. But instead I had chosen to go back in time and save someone I didn't even know! It seemed that I was insane. And why not? Who else in history would do this? No one. Everyone I know would've gone straight for the money. "Forget happiness!" I bet that's what they'd say. Yes. I am sure they would.   
  
"I am a fool. A raging fool. Foolishness practically oozes out of my every pore." I confessed to Toulouse that night as I talked with him. It seemed at though we were getting close. I just loved hearing stories from him. This man truly had lived. And with such a handicapp, too.  
  
"You must not think that about youself!" he said to me. "Many people think me a fool who's only friends are pimps and prostitutes, but I know about art and love if not only because I long for it with every fiber of my being. You, my friend, are not a fool. I know it." I was surprised.   
  
"Whoa.." I breathed. "I've never heard you sound so philosophical before."  
  
"Savor the moment, my friend," he laughed. We enjoyed the moment for a minute, but then I let out a sigh.  
  
"Yes, but is all this really worth it? Love? Happiness?" I wondered aloud. But then I heard something....something familiar. I looked out the window, and I saw my great-great-great-great grandfather dancing and singing with his true love.  
  
Christian:  
Love, love me do,  
You know i love you,  
I'll always be true,  
So please  
Love me do,  
Woh, love me do.  
  
Satine:  
Love, love me do,  
You know i love you,  
I'll always be true,  
So please  
Love me do,  
Woh, love me do.  
  
Both:  
Someone to love, somebody new.  
Someone to love, someone like you.  
  
Satine:  
Love, love me do,  
You know i love you,  
I'll always be true,  
So please  
Love me do,  
Woh, love me do.  
  
Christian:  
Love, love me do,  
You know i love you,  
I'll always be true,  
So please  
Love me do,  
  
Both:  
Woh, love me do,  
Yeh, love me do,  
Woh, love me do,  
Oh, love me do.  
  
  
I smiled to myself. Yes, yes it was worth it. Everything was. Coming back in time: it was. Losing the fame: it was. Everything. 


	5. Dreaming

A/N: Skip the disclaimer this time. You've read it. You know it. And it not being here doesn't mean that it doesn't apply. *blows raspberry*  
  
But anyways, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. I never expected so many reviews! Thanks all! It made me feel squishy inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. Morrison threw back her golden head and laughed. The laugh was medicinal to me, and sounded like water gliding over rocks. She lightly splashed her pale feet over the water from the dock. It was a beautiful spring day and I had taken her to the park since we had the day off. She was wearing a white cotton dress and her hair was tied back in a golden bun. Her green eyes twinkled as she turned to me.  
  
"So, Michael, why exactly did you want me to come to the park with you?"  
  
"Well, you see…." I began. I had rehearsed this speech in my head many times over. "It's just that…..um…."  
  
"Yes?" she began.  
  
"Well Dr. Morrison…"  
  
"You may call me Rachel." She said, taking my hand in hers. Had I seen "that" look in her face?  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would consider, well, letting me take you, er, places." I finally managed to get out.  
  
"I would enjoy that." She smiled at me. I smiled back. "'Never knew I could feel like this…'" she started. I grinned. Long had I admired my great- great-great-great grandfather and his beautiful mind. This song was a favorite of mine from his book, and she knew that.  
  
"'Like I've never seen the sky before'" I sang.  
  
"'Want to vanish inside…your…kiss…'" she softly sang. That is as far as she got. Then the leaned over and we embraced in a long kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke from my dream and sighed heavily. Rachel was not here. I was in the year 1899, almost 1900. Christian was leaning over me.  
  
"Get up! It's in the middle of the night, but I need your help!" he said. I sprung to life at that moment and flew out of the door with him.  
  
"What is the matter?" I asked as we slowly crept through the streets of Montmartre.  
  
"Oh, nothing really," he laughed. I was puzzled. Then why was he dragging me from the best dream I've had in ages?  
  
"Just that Toulouse needs us in one of his paintings," he said. "It's titled 'The Twins' since he claims that we act, sound, and look so alike."  
  
"Oh!" I laughed.  
  
He pulled me into the Moulin Rouge. We made our way through the throngs of people dancing, singing drunkenly, and being pleasured one of the booths where Toulouse was there with his pad of paper and, of course, a glass of Absinthe.  
  
"So glad you could make it!" he said in a slurred voice. I felt bad for him. Over the last few weeks, I noticed that he drank more and more. Not to mention his dwarven state. The latter didn't seem to phase him, it seemed.  
  
"I'm honored to be a part of one of your pieces!"  
  
"Just stand over there with Nini, or China Doll, or one of the Diamond Dogs!" he laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is great!" I exclaimed breathlessly the next morning when he unveiled it to us. The finished piece was one of his best yet! It featured us sitting down with China Doll between us in a "Ta-Da!" pose. If it was done by any other artist, it would not have been complete. But in the Toulouse style, there were vibrant colors behind us making it look like we were popping out of the page! (A/N: Think that Moulin Rouge wallpaper for Spectacular Spectacular!) It was wonderful!  
  
"Thank you!" he said.  
  
I was already honored by Toulouse, Christian, Satine, and the others. But how could I explain to them why I was here and that they soon wouldn't remember me anymore? Once again I couldn't tell them yet. Would I ever?  
  
  
  
A/N: Like it? Review! MWA HWA HWA!! 


	6. Reminisence

No, I __don't__ own any of the Moulin Rouge characters except for Michael, though if I owned Christian that would be cool. But that's off the subject. *cough*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who was she?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I jumped and turned around.  
  
"Oh, hello Satine," I breathed a sigh of relief and quickly hid the photograph away.  
  
"No, she was very beautiful. Who is she?" Satine asked trying to paw the photograph out of me.  
  
"She was no one," I lied, "no one at all." Satine looked at me hard.  
  
"Michael, you don't have to lie to me. I know she meant a great deal to you, you were looking at her with love," she said. She took my hands, "Is she dead?" I laughed.  
  
"No, or at least I don't think. She was my girlfriend, I think."  
  
"You think," she laughed.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen her in, well, a few weeks. And I left before I asked her if we truly were a couple,"  
  
"Ah, so you do love her!" she poked me in the nose.  
  
"Yes," I laughed. "Yes I do." And I wished she was here to have heard it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. Morrison worriedly looked at the test tube she was holding. She slowly picked it up, and let one drop slowly drip into another test tube. Slowly…..slowly…..BOOM! The second the one drop hit the other mizture the whole thing exploded in her face! I laughed and grabbed a towel to help.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked wiping the stain off her white doctor's uniform.  
  
"Today's not my day," her beautiful British accent filled the room.  
  
"It's okay, we'll get it one day," I reassured her. She sighed.  
  
"Some days I wonder if my help on this project is really worth it," she said.  
  
"Oh, but it is! You are the hardest and most productive worker on this team!" I told her. She still didn't believe me. So I started singing.  
  
"I heard you say  
  
That no one seems to care  
  
About you…"  
  
She looked away, but I touched her cheek and looked at her.  
  
"It's in your eyes  
  
You think that life's unfair to you  
  
Just give it all you got, my friend  
  
Just give it all you got, it's not the end  
  
Cause you ought to know  
  
There's a reason for these changing seasons  
  
God only knows how much your heart can bear  
  
So don't you let go  
  
Everybody has their up and down times  
  
Everybody needs to know how much they're loved, my friend  
  
So hold on it's not the end."  
  
I finished the chorus. She smiled at me and gave me a big hug.  
  
"Thanks Michael. I really needed that," she said. I smiled back and we went back to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Michael? Are you okay?" Satine asked waving her hand in front of my face.  
  
"Huh, oh! Oh yeah," I said as I blushed.  
  
"You started staring into space and sort of left us there," Christian said, who had suddenly appeared. I laughed.  
  
"I was just thinking." I said winking at Satine. She winked back and we all shared a group giggle.  
  
  
  
A/N: Like it? Oh, and the the song was All You Got by Tait. Don't know who they are? They're a cool Christian band. Check them out at www.taitband.com W00t! 


	7. Michael in Danger

No, I __don't__ own any of the Moulin Rouge characters except for Michael, though if I owned Christian that would be cool. But that's off the subject. *cough*  
  
********Also—for those who are familiar with my work, you will notice that my other stories, The Evil Star of Impending Doom and Can You Hear Me Now?, are missing. The reason for this is the fact that FanFiction.net has new rules and regulations. It pained me to take them off, but fear not! They will soon show up on my fiction site that should be coming up any time now. I'll also be working on my senshi story and my LotR story, so there will be new works by me up. Also, look for Evil Star in THEATRES in the coming years********  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It happened during one of the rehearsals for Spectacular, Spectacular.  
  
"Hello." I heard the unmistakable sneering behind me in that chipmunk voice. I slowly turned around in my chair.  
  
"Greetings," I returned to the Infamous Duke.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said. I eyed him, then his manservant Warner, then I stiffly got up from my chair and followed him. He led me down the hall into a secluded room. I recognized it as Ziddler's conference room and wondered why in the world the Duke was leading me into there. Once we were safely within the borders that were the walls of the room, he turned to face me.  
  
"I need you to do me a favor," he said. I nearly laughed in his face. Why would I do him a favor?  
  
"Go on…" I slowly said.  
  
"I notice that you and Satine are becoming…..chums."  
  
"What does it matter?" I asked. He circled me and I obviously became intimidated.  
  
"I don't like other people touching my things is all," he began, "you understand I hope. But I am willing to make an agreement with you rather than become hasty all at once." I looked this man over. What were his motives? What could he mean?  
  
"What exactly do you mean?" I asked slowly.  
  
"I mean, I am willing to offer you a large sum of money in exchange for you not being near Satine." I immediately stood up and stared him down.  
  
"How dare you?" I demanded. "How Dare You? Satine may be The Sparkling Diamond, but she is not a sparkling diamond that you can hold and play with! She is a human being with a beautiful soul and unlike the other men here I am not one to take advantage of her or anything like that! You have nothing to worry about in that area. But still, you need to treat her more like a person! Goodbye sir!" I immediately spat upon him and walked out the door. How could I know it would put my life in danger?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While I slept peacefully, just a block away there was no peace in the Moulin Rouge. The Duke was raging in the small room he had rented out in the Moulin Rouge to be nearer to Satine.  
  
"How dare that little punk?" he screamed as he threw a plate at the door. Warner carefully picked up the shattered china and put it in a bag.  
  
"I mean, yelling at me! How dare he? Doesn't he know I am a powerful man? A rich duke? The ungrateful childish person!" he yelled out along with various profanities while smashing more fine serving platters.  
  
"Perhaps I should deal with him," Warner suggested. The Duke stopped his sputtering and looked at Warner.  
  
"Yes, that is a fine idea. Go deal with him." He smiled evilly. "Kill him." And for once, Warner smiled.  
  
"Oh no," Satine, who was behind the door, gasped. She then raced out to the doors and then to Christian's apartment to find me and tell me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke to a series of rapid knocks on the door and groggily sat up. I then awoke Christian and together we opened the door. Satine flew into the room and then turned to me quickly.  
  
"You're going to be killed!" she screeched. 


	8. Confession!

No, I __don't__ own any of the Moulin Rouge characters except for Michael, though if I owned Christian that would be cool. But that's off the subject. *cough*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christian and I stood up, and I ended up spilling coffee on myself.  
  
"Ooow!" I complained. It normally would've made everybody laugh, but in the current situation there was absolutely no humor obviously.  
  
"I heard the Duke talking to his manservant Warner and he said that since you apparently stood up to him earlier or something he was going to have you KILLED!" she blurted out in one breath. I gasped and almost fainted. Back in my own time, I know that I had no enemies. Now suddenly after a week in Montmartre I suddenly was going to be killed? How could this be? I had to sit down for a moment.  
  
"Then we'll have to strike first!" Christian spoke up. This was terribly out of character for him. Was he really suggesting killing the Duke? And that would alter the timeline more than I really wanted.  
  
"You can't!" I said.  
  
"Why not," Christian questioned me.  
  
"He's not supposed to die!" I choked out. At this Satine and Christian looked at me funny.  
  
"Well how would you know if he was supposed to die?" Satine asked.  
  
Well this was a fine situation I had gotten into. I was to either die or have to confess my secret about who I really was to my new friends.  
  
"Well…?" Christian asked.  
  
"You should maybe sit down…." I told them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what are you going to say to Christian when you finally have to tell him?" Rachel asked as she sat down at the booth.  
  
"Well," I started as I looked down into the chocolate sundae that was set in front of me, "I believe I will start by telling him I've always admired him. Then I will tell him how we have a lot in common, and I bet we will!" I laughed. Dr. Morrison did, too. "Anyway, obviously then I shall ask him why he thinks that is so. I will then tell him we are related. He'll maybe laugh and ask if we're cousins or something, which would make sense, but then I'll have to somehow confess I'm from the future."  
  
"And how will you do that?" she asked now interested.  
  
"Well, I'll say 'Have you ever thought about your descendants and things?' 'Why yes' he will say. I'll say 'Well, you have obviously thought of me before then.' He'll laugh or something and ask if I'm drunk, but then I'll tell him I'm not crazy or anything but I'm actually his great-great- great-great grandson. He might not talk to me anymore, but does it really matter if Satine lives?"  
  
"Wouldn't you want him to believe you?"  
  
"Well, yes, but if it came down to it I think it might be helpful if I show him the time machine, won't it?"  
  
"How will you find it? You told me that in your other time machine adventures you had to look for it."  
  
"Well, it always shows up near the place I first showed up, so I'll look there!"  
  
"Sounds like a good plan," she laughed. And we blissfully talked about various other things as we ate our delicious ice cream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what did you do?" Toulouse asked me as I curled up on his floor.  
  
"Um, nothing," I lied. "But he said he needed a night alone, which excludes me." 


	9. Time Machine

No, I __don't__ own any of the Moulin Rouge characters except for Michael, though if I owned Christian that would be cool. But that's off the subject. *cough*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as I woke up the next morning, I quietly slipped out of Toulouse's apartment and went to a secluded area around the back of the elephant at the Moulin Rouge. It was a garden, and though well-kept it looked like no one had been there in ages. I found the farthest point from any building or any person, which was a small tree with a bench beside it. I sat down on the bench and cried. I cried because I had lost me best friend in the world. I cried because I knew I might've ruined the only chance I had to save Satine. I cried because I would live because of a fluke instead of become deceased for love, which I would rather be. I cried for the man Christian would become in but a few years if I did not save Satine. And lastly, I cried for myself and how pitiful I was to be crying. I sobbed for my love, Rachel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rachel set herself down on the soft, feather couch in the lounge of the building we worked in. I had recently told her my plans for going into the future.  
  
"So tell me again why it's so important for you to go and save Satine," she pleased.  
  
"Well," I started, "well the most important part of it is that after Satine died, though he married and had three beautiful children and was happy for a long time, once he hit about 40 he became secluded and deranged, crazy from the needed and wanting for Satine. His wife left him because she thought he didn't love her and he killed himself. Ever since my family has always been the outcasts, always depressed and all."  
  
"Wow," she gasped.  
  
"Yes. Also, since we have just created a successful vaccine that can cure consumption in but a few seconds I knew that I could save her and my family!" Rachel laughed and agreed. Dr. Frank walked in.  
  
"What are you two laughing at?" the sour man asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," I said stifling a giggle. He gave us a weird look and backed out of the room. That sent us into another round of laughter. iWell, my whole family has suffered depression….except for me!/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke from my daydream to the sound of high-heels clicking on cobblestones. I lifted my head and saw Satine coming at me. I was afraid, so I started to get up.  
  
"Wait, no please wait," she called out to me. I couldn't disobey her. "I needed to find you." She said. I sighed.  
  
"Why, so you could tell me what a freak I am? Think I am insane and put me in an insane asylum? Hate me, do you?"  
  
"Heavens no!" she gasped, taking my hand, "And I absolutely do not hate you. Christian does not, either. He's just a bit, well, confused." I huffed.  
  
"Yeah right. He hates me, I know it. And you know what, that's okay. It makes my job easier." Satine did not understand, but she still responded.  
  
"I cannot convince you of anything, but I can tell you the truth." She thought for a moment. "Maybe you need some time alone. Come and get me if you need me. I'll be inside."  
  
It was then that I remembered something. I could find the time machine, just like I said that I could do. I set off to find it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It didn't take me long to find it. I went back to the alley, and hidden by a fence was the vehicle that had started it all. I could still remember the day I had stumbled upon it the first time. I wiped away a tear and stepped toward the machine.  
  
I looked inside of it. Yes, this was it. The same time machine, it was. I pressed the little button lightly that would make me make an emergency stop. I smiled to myself as my eyes went to the small photograph I had taped next to the steering wheel of Rachel. I dragged by fingers around her perfect features in the photo.  
  
I was about to go and come back another time when I heard something behind me: A whirring sound. Wait—I knew that sound! What was it…..ANOTHER TIME MACHINE? I abruptly turned around in time to see a figure emerge from the time machine. She whipped her hair back, and looked forward.  
  
"Michael?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, no more chapters for now! Not until 25 reviews. Wink, heehee. I know, that's cruel but I'm doing it anyway. MWA HWA HWA! 


	10. Lost and Found

No, I __don't__ own any of the Moulin Rouge characters except for Michael, though if I owned Christian that would be cool. But that's off the subject. *cough*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ra-ra-rachael?" I stuttered, not believing my own eyes. Could it be…..the object of my affection? Here? In Montmartre in 1899? I nearly passed out, but instead I stumbled forward and outstretched my arms to embrace her. Tears were welling in my already dried out eyes. She stumbled forward, also, and fell into my arms. We continued to hug for a long while, and then we finally pulled apart.  
  
"Look at you!" she giggled running the brown suit I wore through her fingers.  
  
"Yes, and look at you!" I said as I showed her that she, too, has new clothes. Her usual lab coat over a sweater and jeans were replaced with a lovely 19th century ensemble for suck a lovely figure: a red coat with black lace trimmings and a skirt to match. She gasped at the sight of herself and laughed.  
  
"This is so much fun!" she laughed, "Why didn't you take me back in time before?" We laughed, and embraced again.  
  
"So there you are," a high-pitched familiar (to me) voice rose above the sounds of our joy. I grimaced and turned to the place where the sound was coming from.  
  
"You!" I gasped as the figure stepped forward out of the shadows. It was, of course, The Duke and the one who he never left the house without, Warner.  
  
"Kill him," the evil spirited man commanded with a smile. Warner gave that half-smile he makes when he's mad and slowly pulled a gun out of his jacket pocket.  
  
"No!" Rachael gasped suddenly. We backed up as far as we could, but it was an alley. So, of course, we could only go so far. I closed my eyes and got ready to die. It took me a minute before I realized nothing had happened. I slowly opened one eye and silently rejoiced that the sight I saw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how did you find me?" I inquired of Satine and Toulouse. We were all sitting around in Toulouse's apartment drinking hot tea. I inhaled she sweet herbs and sighed. Rachel sat next to me slowly stirring hers and looking into the swirls of the liquid.  
  
"It took us awhile, but we finally found you!" Toulouse explained.  
  
"Right. I knew you needed time alone, but after ten minutes I went out to look for you and got afraid when you weren't there. So I called to Toulouse and we went searching for you."  
  
"We figured you couldn't get that far, so we were overjoyed when we saw you in the alley."  
  
"But not so happy when we saw the predicament you guys were in," Satine laughed. "But luckily I was wearing my extra high heels, so I threw one at The Duke and one at Warner." But the time to laugh was not so long. At that moment, Christian entered the room.  
  
"Excuse me, Toulouse, but I was thinking we could rehearse your lines- --" he started before noticing me and Rachel. He then abruptly stopped speaking. Everybody did. The air was still for a minute.  
  
"Maybe we should be going," I said grabbing Rachel's hand and standing up.  
  
"No, sit…" Christian said quietly. But it was loud enough and so commanding that we automatically sat back down. Christian walked over to the group of friends. He had that look that teachers or parents, or any authority for that matter, get when you do something wrong. He slowly sat down on the couch next to me. He looked at me…..and burst out crying. He fell into my arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry…" he sobbed. I hugged him and soon everyone gathered around him hugging him and telling him how it was okay. Soon we were friends again.  
  
"And who is this, then?" he inquired after calming down noticing the new face in the room. I smiled.  
  
"This is Rachel," I said, "My friend." She blushed.  
  
"I see we have similar….interests." he laughed as he ran his fingers slightly through her fiery red hair. We all laughed. We were friends again.  
  
And it was great.  
  
A/N: I know, short chapter. But I needed to get it out. Oh, and remember when I said that Rachel had blonde hair? Well scratch that. It's red. I'm going to go and change it now. Sorry, but that makes it make more sense. (Plus I forgot I put that it was red in the first chapter) Anyhow, thanks for reading! And stay tuned for another fic my two friends and I are playing out in RP and converting into writing. Squee! 


	11. Suicide?!

No, I __don't__ own any of the Moulin Rouge characters except for Michael, though if I owned Christian that would be cool. But that's off the subject. *cough*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, everything was perfect. I felt like I could fly! Wait a minute….I WAS flying! I grew wings and started flying around the room. It was great at first….but then I kept on going up. Up. Up. Until I reached the sun.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaa!" I screamed as my flesh and bone were melted, singed, and burned all at once.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke in a cold sweat. The dream had been perfect, until the ending. I sighed. I was not with my lady love, holding her close. I was not with the one man in the world whose opinion I truly valued. I was on a bench in the Elephant garden.  
  
"What the…." I mumbled as I scratched my head. Oh yes, I was talking with Satine when I must've fallen asleep. Now more depressed than ever, I sought shelter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well that was unexpected!" Toulouse laughed as we watched the rainstorm rage outside. "As I've always said, 'A Bohemian storm is brewing!'" Usually I would've laughed. But I had no joy left in me. There I was, soaked to the bone sitting on a chair in Toulouse's apartment. It was but thirty seconds after I started walking that the first long, wet droopy raindrop hit me. I looked up at the sky and was hit with a few more.  
  
"Oh perfect." I whispered. My voice grew louder. "Just PERFECT. AND WHY NOT?" I shouted to anyone who would listen. Unbeknownst to me, a figure on a balcony not too far away had been watching.  
  
"Well look at it this way," Toulouse called to me, noticing that I wasn't laughing. "At least you got here quick enough."  
  
"Yes." I hoarsely whispered. Toulouse slammed the tray of food that he was holding down on the table.  
  
"You need to shut up!" he yelled at me. I was so surprised by his sudden anger and force toward me that I couldn't do anything but open my mouth in shock.  
  
"All my life I had trouble finding friends. Once I broke my legs and they stopped growing, it got harder! I've made few friends even now. But here you come, getting friends left and right. I envied you; a lot. Mostly for being able to make friends so easily." He took a breath, then took my hand.  
  
"But the one thing I DON'T admire about you is how you tend to do things and get upset easily if they don't go your way. Think about Christian's point of view also. Everyone else isn't always the bad guy." He patted my hand.  
  
"You should go talk to Christian. It'd do you a lot of good. Christian, too." I smiled. It had finally dawned on me: yes, I do need to think about others once in awhile. I hugged him and walked toward the door.  
  
"Thank you." I said. I opened the door and started the descent to the floor below.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I reached to knock on the door, and what a shock it was for me to find that it opened unexpectedly. There was Christian, looking rather melancholy. I gasped, and he frowned.  
  
"You," he said through his teeth. "I don't want to see you right now." He brished past me and ran down the stairs. I choked back tears. Without realizing it, I drifted into his apartment.  
  
I noticed a paper sticking out of the typewriter. Inside was a song. I opened it.  
  
In a little while from now,  
  
If I'm not feeling any less sour,  
  
I promised myself, to treat myself,  
  
And visit a nearby tower ..........  
  
And climbing to the top,  
  
will throw myself off,  
  
In an effort to, make clear to whoever,  
  
What it's like when you're shattered .......  
  
Left standing in the lurch,  
  
At a church where people saying .....  
  
My God, that's tough, she stood him up,  
  
No point in us remaining .......  
  
May as well go home,  
  
As I did on my own,  
  
Alone again, naturally.  
  
To think that only yesterday,  
  
I was cheerful, bright and gay.  
  
Looking forward to-  
  
Who wouldn't do- the role I was about to play.  
  
but, as if to knock me down,  
  
Reality came around,  
  
And without so much as a mere touch,  
  
Cut me into little pieces.  
  
Leaving me to doubt, Talk about God and His mercy,  
  
Who, if He really does exist,  
  
Why did He desert me?  
  
And in my hour of need,  
  
I truely am, indeed,  
  
Alone again, naturally.  
  
It seems to me that there are more hearts,  
  
Broken in the world that can't be mended,  
  
Left unattended, what do we do?  
  
What do we do?  
  
Looking back over the years,  
  
And whatever else that appears.  
  
I remember I cried when my father died,  
  
Never wishing to hide the tears.  
  
And at sixty-five years old,  
  
My mother, God rest her soul,  
  
Couldn't understand why the only man,  
  
She had ever loved had been taken.  
  
Leaving her to start, with a heart so badly broken,  
  
Despite encouragement from me,  
  
No words were ever spoken.  
  
And when she passed away,  
  
I cried and cried all day,  
  
Alone again, naturally .....  
  
Alone again ................................. naturally.  
  
I pondered this for awhile, and then was about to leave when I noticed a closed note with "To My Darling Satine" on the outside. I knew it was wrong, but I opened it.  
  
"Dear Satine,  
  
After our fight this afternoon about Michael, I have lost all will to live. I'm sorry. I really am. But I have to do this."  
  
I cried out in agony. Why? I looked out the window and noticed a shadow, a figure, on the top of the Elephant. I grabbed my coat and ran. 


End file.
